inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 7
hahahahahaha Anthony ellis 18:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Do you know what has happened to the main page? Logging in I found the green scales had been replaced by an advert for a 16 video game. It seems to have changed back now, but why? Gilderien Talk| 21:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't noticed something like this. Maybe it was just a local cache problem. If it happens again, try to create a screenshot and send it to Wikia. --Weas-El Talk| 21:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. --Gilderien Talk| 21:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and apologies for "borrowing" your signature. If you object, I'll change it back. --Gilderien Talk| 21:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem ... as long as the font style isn't exactly the same. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 21:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Past Tense? Um, I am wondering why the Inheritance Wiki says that all articles be written in the past tense? For example, pages about the differing races, which still exist, would it not make sense to have them use the present-tense? I'm sure there's probably a good reason for it, but I am not sure what that reason it. Timeoin 01:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Timeoin, that's a good question, and this is not the first time this topic comes up. I am used to summaries being written in present tense only. "The entire plot description is presented as if the story's now is a continuous present" (see Historic present and Summary). We discussed this (again) some time ago here (continues here). :English isn't my first language, this is how it is done in German language. Other users convinced me, that the use of past tense was a common practice in English language. :What you're proposing is to define the end of Brisingr as the story's "now". This is the third option, next to "present tense only" and "past tense only", that is suggested occasionally. The story should be summarized from a neutral and unbiased point of view, by an independent observer. But an observer cannot be independent, when he is seeing the story only from a specific point in time. --Weas-El Talk| 08:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, I think I understand this. If I'm understanding it correctly, it essentially means that if we didnt use it ALL in the past tense, that we would have to constantly change it as new updates were added to the storyline? Also - English ISN'T your first language? You're kidding, right? You speak English better than most people I know! Timeoin 01:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Right, that's another good point... We had to update a lot of articles when Book 4 comes out. :::And thanks, I'm glad to hear that. I had a lot of practice since I started editing here. However, it often takes a lot of time to write a comment. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 11:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hvedra There's nothing wrong with it but I may have just looked at the revision by Timeoin. I had been deleting a few file placeholders, so I probably put it automatically into that category.--Wyvern Rex. 20:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for helping Wyvern. I'm not very good at all that template-y stuff :) I only realised that there wasnt a page for her yet, and decided to rectify the situation as best I could! Timeoin 01:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Could you remove me from the admin nomination list as I have been nominated by User:Turbo566. Thanks Gilderien Talk| 14:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : by Wyvern Rex. --Weas-El Talk| 15:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Calendar Is it conventional/preferable on Inheriwiki to use AC dates or BBRW? e.g. should I have Oromis' date of birth to c.800 BBRW or c.7200 A.C.? Thanks Gilderien Talk| 21:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I know the BBRW timeline, but ... this may be embarrassing ... what does A.C. stand for? :-D --Weas-El Talk| 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::A.C., the timeline of dwarves and humans refers to the number of years after the gods created Odgar and Hlordis.--Wyvern Rex. 08:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The BBRW calendar is created by fans, isn't it? If Paolini gave us an calendar in the books, we should use this one instead. I don't remember this at all, sorry. --Weas-El Talk| 09:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe that it was a Shurt'ugal/PIE invention, since superceded by the official A.C. calendar in Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia.--Wyvern Rex. 09:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::The A.C. calendar was introduced in the deluxe edition of Brisingr, where CP used it as the calendar for the prologue of the Domir ab Wyrda.--Gilderien Talk| 13:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the information. Unfortunately I have read neither the Brisingr deluxe edition nor the Guide to Alagaёsia. :-( --Weas-El Talk| 13:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If neither of you object, I will rewrite the timeline in A.C.--Gilderien Talk| 21:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! --Weas-El Talk| 21:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. --Gilderien Talk| 12:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : --Gilderien Talk| 14:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Scales Is it just me, or has the background substantially changed?--Wyvern Rex. 10:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I created a new background, I hope you like it? See the new image and my comment. --Weas-El Talk| 10:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Past Tense Does the past tense convention only apply to character articles. Because some of the chapter summaries are in the historic present. --Gilderien Talk| 14:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :It is said somewhere (not in our Manual of Style?!) that all in-universe article should be written in past tense. This does apply to chapter summaries as well. By the way, why isn't this mentioned in our Manual of Style? --Weas-El Talk| 18:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it is in the editing instructions..... I will copy it across.--Gilderien Talk| 20:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, would it be more appropriate to merge it (the Manual of Style) with ?--Gilderien Talk| 20:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's the page I was looking for. It's a good idea to merge them, in my opinion, I agree. --Weas-El Talk| 21:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait a second - even chapter summaries are supposed to be written in past sense? I think almost all of the ones we have are written in historic present, including, I'm pretty sure, everything that I've written, which is no small amount. I thought past tense writing was for "in-universe" content and I didn't think chapter summaries counted as such. If it's really supposed to be past tense, then that's fine, but we're talking about a major rewrite of a massive number of articles. Agent0042 23:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think we should use the same tense for all pages. Using past and present tense simultaneously for different kind of articles would be extremely confusing. --Weas-El Talk| 08:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Maybe we could create a "cleanup style" template for historic present articles(...)?Though I agree with Agent that this would require a major rewrite for 150+ articles. Perhaps we could leave Chapter Summaries in the Historic Present because they are describing a continuous past?--Gilderien Talk| 10:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::And new chapter summaries, e.g. for Book 4? Past or present tense? --Weas-El Talk| 10:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, as long as they are all in the same tense :-). --Gilderien Talk| 11:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How do you indent responses?--Gilderien Talk| 11:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Use a colon (:).--Wyvern Rex. 11:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks--Gilderien Talk| 12:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::You have to add one colon for each additional indent - so, for example, if the person above you was using three colons, then you use four colons for your response to be properly indented. Agent0042 15:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::How do you know how many colons they are using?--Gilderien Talk| 20:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hmm. If you can't see them, then I would guess that you are using the more full-featured version of the editor, the one that actually shows all the formatting within the box where you are typing. If that's the case, then you won't actually see the code because instead all of the formatting will have already appeared. Does everything already to be indented in this box that you're typing into? Agent0042 21:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Shur'tugal Reporting incoming major Book 4 news, Shur'tugal claim announcement shortly...--Wyvern Rex. 10:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I hope it's something really good - like either the release date or the title. It's about time we found out either or both. Agent0042 15:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::According to the german Inheritance wiki some bookstore announced the release date as october 2011. But maybe it's just another shot in the dark. I can't image that this store knows something Shur'tugal doesn't know. --Weas-El Talk| 17:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Same here. I wouldn't trust anything written on any Wiki (including this one, sorry :D ), unless it either matched my own knowledge or I could verify it from somewhere else that was more official. In any case, can't be too much longer now. Only a little more than six hours left in the day, assuming they're going by U.S. eastern time. Agent0042 21:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Followup to the previous - just realized that there was nothing that specifically said that this announcement would be made today. That was just some conclusion I jumped to in my head. Well, hopefully before the week is out at least, eh? Agent0042 00:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Book 4 Book 4 is named Inheritance and will be released on November 8. Let's start deleting those fanart covers.--Wyvern Rex. 14:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Now THAT'S good news. Those fanart covers are a thorn in my flesh for a long time... ha-ha... thorn... get it?... yet another old inheritance cycle joke. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 22:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit Summary It's Fine :-) - I'd rather be mistakenly helped than not helped at all. Though I have to admire your dedication, editting at half past midnight (?). --Gilderien Talk| 21:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Touchy? I think it's tetchy, but I'm not completely sure. :Most of my comments rely on http://www.leo.org. But no dictionary is perfect. Neither am I... ;-) Was it really half past midnight? That depends on the time zone you live in... But you're probably right, I'm afraid. I actually work the evening and go to bed quite late. --Weas-El Talk| 22:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Anthony ellis Just commenting that he vandalised your userpage and talk page because you deleted his fan-fiction. Gilderien reverted the user page vandalism and I reverted the talk page and subpages of your user page.--Wyvern Rex. 19:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. --Weas-El Talk| 21:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Quantcast Have you seen our traffic figures: http://www.quantcast.com/inheritance.wikia.com? They haven't been updated for the Book 4 Boom yet, but this is virtually without precedent in the website's history. The last time that we even approached this level was at the release of Brisingr.--Wyvern Rex. 12:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC)